


[Fanmix] Like an astronaut

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “According to what it’s known on Sibun, those who suffer from the Astronaut’s Syndrome are convinced they’re feeling another person’s pain, even if this person is light-years away from them, suffering from the same disease, hurting themselves in the same spot the other has an injury and communicating with the other by dreaming. And this person is always an inhabitant of the Earth...”Fanmix per la fanfic LIKE AN ASTRONAUT di Lady D'Inchiostro!





	[Fanmix] Like an astronaut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Of_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like an Astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152703) by [Lady_Of_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink). 



> **★ Questo fanmix partecipa all'iniziativa “[Artist Meets Artist](https://www.facebook.com/events/119901292060809/)” a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it)! ★**
> 
> Per LIKE AN ASTRONAUT, l'epica AU sci-fi di Lady D'Inchiostro! Era così piena di bei momenti che una sola cover non sarebbe bastata, per cui voilà fanmix & booklet ispirato al taccuino di Oikawa :D
> 
> Il 'mix è vagamente spoiler (nel senso che le canzoni cercano di seguire lo sviluppo della trama) e, più che altro, vagamente incomprensibile se non conoscete la storia, per cui è caldamente consigliata la lettura della fic ([qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3653016&i=1) in italiano!) prima dell'ascolto :D

 

**» » »[LISTEN HERE!](https://8tracks.com/will_pi/fanmix-like-an-astronaut) « « «**

 

**» » »[FULL BOOKLET / BIGGER PICS](https://imgur.com/a/P99zv) « « «**  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Credits:**  
>  \- i due "ritratti" di Iwaizumi sono disegni di Furudate ([x](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iwaizumi_Competing.png)) ([x](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iwaizumi_and_His_T-shirt.png))  
> \- sfondi presi da ([x](https://millymaliks.wordpress.com/rap-scripts/)) ([x](http://www.myfreetextures.com/image-of-a-book-of-ruled-or-lined-paper-background/))  
> \- formule (completamente casuali), disegnini e scarabocchi vari ~~rubati~~ presi da ([x](https://www.vectorstock.com/royalty-free-vector/doodle-space-planets-rocket-ship-stars-explore-vector-1112511)) ([x](https://www.dreamstime.com/stock-illustration-space-doodle-illustration-hand-drawn-solar-system-sun-planets-asteroids-other-outer-objects-cute-decorative-style-image57339771)) ([x](https://triz-journal.com/ideality-equation/)) ([x](http://arsenal.gomedia.us/shop/vectors/scribbles-vector-pack/)) ([x](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/thing?context_id=4300862&context_type=lookbook&id=185649289))
> 
> **Bonus:** [la prima versione della cover](https://i.imgur.com/B3EfB2x.jpg), ovvero un progetto che non è andato da nessuna parte ma che aveva dei bei colori, so there.


End file.
